Imaginary
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Kagome estava naquele lugar há bastante tempo, porém já não agüentava mais o peso de viver sem aquilo que mais queria... Seria ele capaz de entender o que se passava com a jovem? O motivo de seu quase suicídio? Ou precisaria de ajuda?


**Imaginary**

-EU NÃO QUERO FICAR!!! – berrou outra vez se debatendo sobre a desconfortável cama – DEIXE-ME IR!

-Garota, fique quieta, por favor! Já estão todos dormindo!

-Mas eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha... – resmungou tampando os olhos inchados.

-... – com um suspirou longo, a enfermeira adentrou o quarto quase vazio – Querida, você sabe que precisa ficar... E você nunca está sozinha...

-Estou sim... – resmungou tristemente abrindo a cortina – Por que você me deixou aqui? – tornou a resmungar vendo o carro prateado partindo.

-Você sabe que amanhã ele voltará...

-Por que ele não me tira daqui?

-Ele não quer vê-la tentar se matar outra vez...

-MALDITO!- berrou socando a janela com força – NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI! – deixou-se cair da cama, sendo amparada pela amiga.

-Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas...!

-Eu o perdi... – ela murmurou com a voz falhada enquanto esfregava as mãos no rosto – Ele me enlouqueceu! E agora que o perdi quero de volta! – abraçou-se a enfermeira que alisava suas madeixas negras – Sango... – elevou os olhos lentamente para fitar a jovem paciente – Sango, eu o amo! Parece loucura! Mas eu o amo!

-Eu sei que ama... Eu vejo isso em seus olhos... – falou a doce enfermeira com um sorriso carinhoso.

-Mas... Eu sou um peso na vida dele, não é? Por isso ele me deixa aqui... trancafiada nesse hospício!

-Acho que é outro motivo... – ela tornou a sorrir enquanto limpava as lágrimas da amiga com as mãos.

-Que motivo?

-Medo...

-Medo? – a jovem franziu o cenho – Medo de que? Não sou tão louca a ponto de matá-lo! Eu o amo!

-Você sabe qual é o medo dele... – a mais velha levantou lentamente deixando a amiga confusa – Você sabe que sabe...

-Não sei... – a garota falou fazendo beicinho.

-Não vai me convencer dessa vez, bebê... – Sango sorriu levemente abrindo a porta do quarto – Deve conversar com ele sobre isso... Fui clara?

-Ok... – ela suspirou sentando-se na cama de colchão macio.

-Agora tente dormir...

-Por que não me dão sedativos como para os outros? Eu não consigo dormir... Quero dormir...

-Peça para ele, meu anjo... Ele nos proibiu de fazer isso... – sorriu uma última vez antes de trancar a porta do quarto.

-Por que...? – a jovem de pele pálida indagou-se baixinho enquanto abria alguns centímetros da janela.

Sabia que possuía mais "regalias" que as outras pessoas internadas. Sabia que não tomava remédio algum a não ser que ele soubesse de algum ato ruim de sua parte. Sabia que havia ganhado um dos melhores quartos, não era grande coisa, mas havia. Sabia que podia passear por onde quisesse dentro da propriedade sem pedir autorização alguma...

Menos em dias como este... Dias em que ficava realmente furiosa, triste, chateada por ele deixar-lhe ali... Sozinha... Sem sua amada presença...

Fora seu desejo não ver os pais, o avô e o irmão... Ou qualquer pessoa que havia passado por sua outra vida... Sua vidinha medíocre e sem sentido...

Queria apenas poder vê-lo... O tempo todo... Apenas ele... Não precisava de mais ninguém em sua vida... Apenas ele, ali... Mas sabia que não era possível...

Ele a visitava todos os dias...

Trazia flores... Lindas rosas... Todas murchas, agora...

Mas não era isso que queria...

Ele, era seu único desejo ainda existente...

Aquele desejo que a mantinha viva...

Aquele desejo pelo qual quase se matara... Quase morrera por não poder tê-lo...

Queria poder dormir profundamente agora... Um sono pesado...

Não... morrer ainda não...

Apenas dormir o máximo de tempo possível para que acordasse apenas na hora de vê-lo novamente...

Deu uma última olhada na lua cheia, que iluminava precariamente o quarto, voltando a deitar-se na cama que tanto odiava.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

Engolida pelo som dos meus gritos

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

Não posso parar pelo medo das noites silenciosas

**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

Oh, como eu anseio pelos sonhos no sono profundo

**The Goddess of imaginary light**

A deusa da luz imaginária

Suspirou longamente revirando-se na cama...

Abriu os olhos esgotados lentamente, fitando as mãos e os pulsos...

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao tocar levemente nas cicatrizes escondidas por uma pulseira. A pulseira que ele lhe dera...

Arrancou a pulseira violentamente, fazendo com que as contas espalhassem-se pelo chão gelado do quarto.

Com um aperto forte no coração, permitiu-se chorar todas as mágoas de uma única vez... Soluçava altamente enquanto percorria o quarto todo atrás das contas perdidas.

-Kagome? – Sango botou a cabeça porta adentro – Você está bem?

-U-Uhum... – respondeu entre os soluços colocando as contas recolhidas encima da cama.

-Machucou-se?

-N-não... – ela desviou o olhar tristonho para a enfermeira – Arreben-bentei... se-sem querer... – mostrou o pulso para que a outra entendesse.

-Oh, querida... Isso não é motivo para choro!

-Nã-não é e-esse o moti-tivo... – sentou-se na cama pegando um elástico de cima do criado mudo.

O silêncio envolveu as duas por um longo tempo, aonde só se ouviam os soluços de Kagome enquanto tentava arrumar o presente. A mais jovem suspirou longamente enxugando os olhos e fitando a amiga, em seguida.

-Também por isso... Mas... – ela sorriu levemente – Quis botar minhas angústias para fora de uma vez...

-Anda chorando muito, Kagome... Não acho que seja um bom sinal...

-Depressão, é isso? – Kagome riu baixinho – Não... não... Só... saudade...

-Saudade? Da família? Dos amigos?

-Não... Você sabe que não...

-Você é viciada nele...

-Não... O amo... – ela deu um risinho abafado – Mas acho que estou viciada também... – suspirou fitando o teto branco – Posso pedir uma coisa, Sango?

-Claro!

-Quanto tempo terei que ficar aqui ainda? Eu realmente queria poder ir para casa com ele todos os dias... Passear pelas ruas... Tomar sorvete...

-... – Sango sorriu notando o vívido brilho no olhar da garota.

-Mas... eu não sei se poderei fazer isso algum dia...

-Eu sei que você está bem melhor, Kagome... Todos nós sabemos... Mas... não temos total certeza... Às vezes você prova completamente o contrário!

-Eu perco o controle de mim mesma... Eu... – ela suspirou pegando uma pulseira incompleta e começando a arrumar – Eu fico fora de mim quando o vejo partir... Percebeu?

-Esse é o problema... Você sabe que ele trabalha todas as manhãs... Muitas vezes sai viajar... Não estamos seguros quanto a sua reação nesses momentos.

-Entendo... – ela sorriu levemente finalizando a outra pulseira e colocando-a sobre o criado mudo – Eu... poderia ficar sozinha por um tempo? Preciso pensar em algumas coisas...

-Tudo bem... – Sango beijou a testa da jovem levantando e deixando o quarto.

As melenas negras repousaram sobre os ombros da jovem que ficou brincando com elas. Os olhos castanhos piscavam poucas vezes enquanto a jovem parecia estar em um transe profundo...

Certamente pensava em seu adorado amigo...

Em como havia sido boba por agir daquela forma...

Em como devia, ao menos, ter falado com ele antes de tentar suicídio...

Não queria ter que ver a face preocupada fitar-lhe todos os dias...

Como se estivesse maluca...

Como se estivesse com medo...

Queria vê-lo sorrindo...

Brincando ao seu lado...

Queria mesmo era voltar atrás e não ter feito nada naquele dia...

Queria ter apenas comido mais um pote de sorvete de morango com calda de mesmo sabor...

E assistido mais um dos filmes idiotas que estariam passando na televisão...

E lamentado mentalmente não ter falado a tempo que o amava mais do que tudo...

Pensava em tudo o que se passara naquele dia... Em como ele a salvara mais uma vez... Em como demonstrara se importar...

Apenas pensava...

Ou simplesmente... vagava em si própria...

No silêncio de sua enorme imaginação...

Apenas... descansava...

**In my field of paper flowers**

No meu campo de flores de papel

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar

**I lie inside myself for hours**

Eu deito dentro de mim por horas

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim

Pulou na cama ao ouvir batidas fortes vindo da porta. Passou a mão pela testa levemente úmida, secando-a.

Ouviu as batidas outra vez e suspirou.

-Não estou com fome... – resmungou após constatar a hora no relógio encima do criado mudo.

Os irritantes sons de batidas continuaram a perturbá-la.

-Já disse que não quero comer! – falou afundando a face aborrecida no travesseiro perfumado.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e logo após ser fechada... Afundou mais a face resmungando palavras inaudíveis... Estava apenas esperando a voz de Sango soar para lhe dar uma resposta...

-Jura? Pensei em passar o resto do meu dia com você... Mas estou com muita fome...

-Que...? – ela murmurou fitando o rapaz agachado ao lado da sua cama.

-Isso que você deve ter ouvido... – ele sorriu levemente acarinhando a face da jovem surpresa.

Ela respirou fundo abrindo o maior sorriso que pode antes de atirar-se nos braços do rapaz. Ele riu junto com a garota permanecendo no chão junto do corpo pálido.

-Estava com saudades... – ela falou fitando-o docemente.

-Nos vimos ontem à noite...

-Quando você vai embora minha vida fica vazia... E eu não penso em mais nada a não ser você... – declarou fazendo com que seu coração pulsasse com mais intensidade. Estava muito nervosa...

-Eu não precisaria ir... se você não tivesse...!

-Shhh...Shhh... – ela sussurrou tampando os lábios dele com os dedos trêmulos – Não bote a culpa só em mim... E... eu não quero mais falar com você sobre isso... – ela sorriu levemente enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com força – Com você... só quero falar de coisas boas... Divertir-me... Ficar com você... sem brigas bobas...

-Tudo bem... – ele suspirou abraçando-a fortemente – Minha doidinha... – ele brincou fazendo-a rir.

-Meu ursinho de pelúcia... – ela arriscou fazendo-o grunhir – Não fique bravo! – ela riu baixinho vendo que ganhara nessa brincadeirinha de apelidos antigos – Hum! – ela sentou-se direito pegando a pulseira que fizera na noite anterior e colocando no pulso direito do amigo – Fiz pra você noite passada...

-Não dormiu outra vez? – ele pediu preocupado.

-Dormi sim... Um cochilo, mas dormi...

-Devia ter dormido bastante! – falou seriamente fazendo-a suspirar.

-Não tenho culpa... Inu-chan... – ela sorriu levemente ao ver a face do rapaz menos carrancuda.

-Ok... – ele esboçou um sorriso leve enquanto levantava e puxava a rapariga para junto de si – Mas precisa comer algo! – repreendeu ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

-Você sabe que tudo o que você mandar eu vou fazer... Desde que você esteja aqui... – sussurrou acarinhando a face do rapaz que involuntariamente aumentou o sorriso da face.

-Sei sim... – resmungou beijando a bochecha que atingiu um tom levemente carmim.

-Eu sabia... – ela murmurou com a voz completamente rouca enquanto deslizava os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz que lhe enlaçou a cintura com carinho.

-Sabia? Acho que estava arriscando um palpite... – ele provocou enquanto roçava os lábios sedutoramente pelo pescoço da mulher.

-Eu sabia! – ela protestou rindo.

-Kagome? – Sango chamou abrindo uma brecha na porta e surpreendendo-se.

-Hum... – Inu-Yasha pigarreou soltando a mulher e indo até a enfermeira – Será que eu conseguiria levá-la para um almoço hoje?

-Eu... – Sango suspirou fechando os olhos brevemente – Siga-me, Senhor Inu-Yasha...

-Mas, Sango...!

-Espere aqui, Kagome-chan... – Sango sorriu levemente fechando a porta.

-Eu não quero ficar sozinha! – ela exclamou dando um leve soco na porta – Não me deixem aqui... – ela resmungou escorregando pela parede ao lado da porta e sentou abraçando as pernas com força.

Não queria mais ficar longe do rapaz que tanto amava...

Queria, sim, ficar sempre junto dele e, se não estava enganada, ele também demonstrava querer ficar ao seu lado.

Ao menos ela tinha esperanças quanto a isso...

-Eu sei que ele quer... eu sei... – ela resmungou segundos antes de Inu-Yasha e Sango adentrarem o quarto outra vez.

-Por que raios não me disse que fez mais um escândalo? – ele pediu alterado – Você estava melhor! Acha que vai adiantar ficar gritando feito uma retardada? – pediu enquanto ela levantava – Quer ficar aqui para sempre? É isso que quer?

-Pare de colocar a culpa sempre em mim! Acha que não tem culpa nenhuma nisso? – ela pediu esfregando os olhos com raiva – Acha mesmo?

-Por que eu teria culpa de algo? Você é maluca ou o que?

-Sou uma maluca! Maluca mesmo! – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas. Detestava chorar na frente dele – Seu imbecil! Por que acha que você nunca ficou sabendo do motivo de meu quase suicídio? Por que?

-O que isso tem a ver?

-Você é o idiota culpado de tudo! Você e a porcaria do meu medo de dizer o que realmente sentia, ok? Sei que se eu falar algo civilizadamente você não vai escutar então o que eu faço é parecer o mais louca possível para você me notar! Mas nem assim você consegue perceber algo por estar sempre tão preso em seu mundinho impenetrável! – ela exclamou botando toda sua raiva nas palavras proferidas.

-O que?

-Pare de fazer que não entendeu! Eu sempre evitei ter essa conversa com você e você sabe que é verdade! Mas você não sabe meus motivos de querer isso, não é? E nunca irá querer saber mesmo... seu egoísmo o cegou e... – ela virou-se de costas para ele – quase me perdeu definitivamente... – finalizou deixando o quarto tão rápido quanto achava conseguir.

-Mas eu... – ele enrugou o cenho enquanto sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte – O que eu fiz?

-Só você ainda não percebeu os sentimentos dela, Inu-Yasha... – Sango sorriu levemente repousando a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Sentimentos? – ele fitou a enfermeira, confuso.

-Ela só quer um pouco de sua atenção agora, Inu-Yasha... Precisa falar com ela sobre isso... Não comigo...

-Eu não sei aonde...! – ele balançou a cabeça perplexo.

-Ela sempre vai para o jardim nesses momentos, Inu-Yasha... Você devia saber mais do que ninguém...

-Eu vou... atrás dela... – ele falou deixando o quarto em passos apressados.

-Não briguem! – Sango sorriu suspirando – Confie nela, Inu-Yasha... – apagou o sorriso ao ver outro paciente passar correndo – Meus Deuses! Alguém traga algo para cobri-lo! – suspirou checando os afazeres.

**--------**

Inu-Yasha aproximou-se sorrateiramente da mulher sentada em um toco velho de uma árvore. Sentou-se na grama aveludada escorando a cabeça delicadamente nas costas da jovem... Sentiu-a se mover um pouco e em seguida suspirar.

-O que quer?

-Desculpar-me... – ele permaneceu quieto alguns segundos engatinhando até ficar de frente para a calada mulher – Eu ainda não sei direito, mas... Eu sei que tenho certa culpa em tudo o que acontece na sua vida... E... talvez ficasse mais fácil para eu compreender se... me dissesse... o que realmente se passa aqui... – ele falou tocando levemente o local aonde deveria estar o coração da jovem.

-... – ela afastou a mão dele de perto de si fitando as nuvens no céu azulado.

-Eu preciso de sua ajuda! – ele exclamou segurando os ombros da rapariga com força – Eu não sou bom para interpretar sentimentos! Nem os meus eu consigo às vezes! E você sabe disso! – cerrou os dentes com força enquanto a jovem olhava distraidamente a paisagem ao redor – Não me enlouqueça! – ele quase berrou puxando-a para seus braços com força.

-... – ela apenas suspirou permanecendo imóvel.

-Fale comigo... – Inu-Yasha resmungou beijando o encantador pescoço da amiga – Não me deixe falando sozinho... Eu me sinto um maluco!

-Agora sabe como eu me sinto sem você por perto... – ela murmurou fazendo-o arregalar os olhos violetas.

-Kagome... – ele murmurou apertando-a com mais intensidade.

-Shhh... – ela sorriu levemente abraçando-o com carinho – Só deixe-me ficar aqui um pouco... assim...

**I linger in the doorway**

Eu demoro na minha porta

**Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name**

De monstros do alarme gritando meu nome

**Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me**

Deixe-me ficar aonde o vento vai sussurrar pra mim

**Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story**

Onde as gotas da chuva, quando caem, contam uma história

-Kagome? – sussurrou pensando que a jovem havia adormecido.

-Fale...

-Eu só...! – ele se calou afastando-se um pouco – Eu... Eu...

-Venha! – ela levantou cambaleando e cairia se Inu-Yasha não a tivesse segurado.

-O que foi? – ele enlaçou-lhe a cintura com força enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

-Minhas pernas estão bambas... – ela sorriu fitando-o com carinho.

-Ficou muito naquela posição...

-Ficaria mais se pudesse, mas temos que almoçar agora...

-Ah! Sim! – ele sorriu sem-graça enquanto a pegava no colo – Quanto tempo temos para comer?

-O quanto quiser... – ela sorriu outra vez, enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz.

-Ótimo! Pois lá vai um time de Football! – ele sorriu mais ao ouvir o riso da jovem mulher – Você sabe que comemos mais do que jogadores, não sabe?

-VOCÊ come mais que dez times juntos!

-Ora! – ele fingiu irritação, mas foi desmentido pelo sorriso nos lábios que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia apagar.

-Verdade! – ela sorriu colocando os pés no chão, porém permanecia apoiada nos braços do adorado.

-Você come mais que eu e dez times, fofa!

-Mentir é feio, sabia?

-Por isso não o faça e admita que estou correto dessa vez!

-Pois não está correto, coisa linda! – ela sorriu beijando a bochecha quente.

-Veremos isso agora... – ele falou puxando-a docemente cantina adentro.

**--------**

-Eu disse que você comia mais...

-Você parou de comer de propósito, safada!

-Eu não! – ela sorriu enquanto enlaçava as mãos do rapaz com carinho – Você sabe que é comilão...

-Hump... – ele fez biquinho levando um beijo na bochecha – Ah! E meu prêmio por comer mais?

-Não falamos de prêmio nenhum, docinho...

-Mesmo assim eu quero... – ele sussurrou sedutoramente aproximando os rostos com perigo.

-Depende de qual o prêmio que você está querendo... – ela entrou no joguinho enlaçando o pescoço do jovem e diminuindo mais a distância entre os dois.

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero... – murmurou lambendo os lábios sedentos.

-Sei? – pediu inocentemente acarinhando os lábios do rapaz com os dedos, agora, quentes.

-Sabe... – resmungou com a voz rouca enquanto beijava delicadamente os dedos da companheira.

-Que pouca vergonha! Vocês não têm decência!?

-Vamos, senhora Kaede... Deixe-os em paz... – Sango falou puxando a idosa que ainda resmungava baixinho.

-Uops! – Inu-Yasha exclamou enquanto riam descontroladamente.

-Se eles não vão beijar eu não quero mais ficar aqui! – Ayame exclamou deixando as outras três amigas para trás.

-Espere! – as três gritaram em coro correndo atrás da líder.

-Hu! – Inu-Yasha deu uma risada sem-graça – Nós dois... nos beijando... essa é boa...

-Pois é... muita loucura... – Kagome sorriu levemente fitando os orbes brilhantes à sua frente.

-Aham... Nós... nada a ver... – ele resmungou aproximando inconscientemente as faces.

-Com certeza... – ela afirmou inclinando o rosto na direção do amigo lentamente.

-Nunca... ia rolar... – ele murmurou quase sem voz enquanto os lábios femininos se aproximavam.

-Nunca... mesmo... – ela acrescentou fechando os olhos e sentindo um calor aconchegante sobre seus lábios.

Os lábios afastaram-se novamente para, segundos depois, colarem-se com maior intensidade em um ritmar agressivo e prazeroso. De sentimentos contidos desde o momento em que os olhos se encontraram na classe da 7ª série em 1997.

O rapaz puxou a companheira mais para si intensificando mais o toque labial e retirando o resto do ar que a jovem tinha nos pulmões. Ele mordiscou-lhe o canto do lábio inferior colando as bocas por um curto momento.

-Inu... Yasha... – ela ofegou beijando levemente os lábios do rapaz.

-K-chan... – ele sorriu abraçando-a forte – Fui um tolo esse tempo todo! – apertou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo – Sempre a magoando sem perceber realmente... Você... pode me desculpar?

-Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu fitando os olhos violetas – Impossível não desculpar...

-Não sabe como me faz feliz! – ele exclamou alegremente encontrando os lábios carmins.

-Obrigada por estar aqui... – Kagome deitou a face no ombro do rapaz sorridente.

-Vou sempre estar... – beijou os cabelos negros carinhosamente – Juntinho de você... Para sempre...

-Eu queria poder ir embora com você agora...

-Sabe que não pode...

-Eu sou uma garota equilibrada agora... – fitou os orbes atentos – Encontrei minha outra metade e sei que ela sente o mesmo que eu...

-O que você sente? – pediu aconchegando os lábios no pescoço tão desejado.

-Você sabe... – ela sorriu acarinhando as madeixas do rapaz – Sabe que eu sempre o amei...

-Eu sei... – ele sorriu repousando a face junto do pescoço feminino – Também amo você... Sempre amei... e sempre vou amar...

-Saber, com toda a certeza, disso é o que eu mais sonhei... Tudo o que eu sempre quis...

-E agora que sabe?

-Não vou perdê-lo... – sussurrou beijando os lábios do amante.

-Não vai mesmo... – ele respondeu retribuindo ao ato com mais intensidade que das vezes anteriores.

**--------**

-Inu-Yasha... – Sango chamou ao ver o rapaz sentado ao lado de Kagome.

-Oi? – ele olhou na direção da porta da sala em que passaram grande parte da tarde e da noite.

-Eu... – ela respirou fundo – Está na hora de ir... Já vamos trancar os portões...

-O que!? – a mais nova exclamou sentindo um aperto no coração e pulando do sofá.

-Você sabe, Kagome... É assim que funciona... Ele deve ir agora...

-Eu sei, mas...! – ela desviou o olhar para o rapaz sério – Eu não quero que ele vá...

-Você nunca quer isso, mas regras são regras...

-Mas...! Mas...! – ela resmungou mordiscando o canto dos lábios.

-Não se preocupe... eu volto amanhã cedinho... – ele sussurrou levantando e beijando-lhe os lábios.

-Mas...! – ela choramingou. Sabia que ele queria ficar.

Ela segurou-lhe a mão firmemente ao vê-lo virar-se de costas. Não o deixaria partir... nunca mais ficaria ali sozinha! Ele tinha que ficar! Simplesmente tinha!

-Só esta noite... Fica comigo... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força – Por favor... – murmurou fracamente, fazendo o rapaz fitar-lhe os olhos já inundados pelas lágrimas – Só esta noite... – repetiu sentindo o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões... Provavelmente ele não aceitaria... Tudo por causa de regras estúpidas!

-... – ele suspirou fitando-a carinhosamente – Só hoje...

Os olhos femininos arregalaram-se enquanto ela soltava o ar... Viu-o sorrir antes que ele lhe apertasse com força contra si. Soltou um riso trêmulo retribuindo ao amplexo ávido.

**If you need to live the world you living**

Se você precisa sair do mundo em que você vive

**Lay your head down and stay a while**

Deite a sua cabeça e fique assim um pouco

**Though you may not remember dreaming**

Apesar de você não poder se lembrar do sonho

**Something waits for you to breath again**

Algo espera por você para respirar de novo

-A cama é bem macia! Você vai gostar! – ela falou ao abrir a porta do quarto.

Por mais incrível que parecesse o quarto pareceu ganhar vida. Ela sabia o motivo dele parecer mais bonito, ajeitado, caloroso... Era a presença masculina que puxava pela mão pra dentro do dormitório.

-Eu acho que poderia ficar aqui pra sempre... – ela resmungou ao deitarem um ao lado do outro.

-Sério? – ele pediu descrente. Sabia que ela queria estar longe dali, na verdade.

-Sim... Com você eu ficaria aqui... pra sempre... – tornou a resmungar, enquanto respirava fundo.

-Que pena... Pensei que ficaria feliz em saber que iríamos para casa amanhã mesmo...

-O que? – ela pediu fitando o sorriso do rapaz, incrédula.

-Vamos pra casa... nós dois... – ele aumentou o sorriso ao senti-la abraçar-lhe com força.

-Amo você...

-Também amo você, K-chan... – ele acarinhou as longas madeixas negras apertando-a com firmeza contra si – Mas precisamos descansar agora...

-Tudo bem... – ela murmurou beijando-lhe os lábios levemente – Boa noite, Inu-Yasha...

-Boa noite... Kagome...

A jovem fechou os olhos e percebeu que, mesmo não tendo dormido, o tempo havia passado rapidamente. Tanto que, quando abriu os olhos, a manhã já começava a nascer.

Olhou para o teto branco imaginando se estivera sonhando o tempo todo. Mas sabia que havia sido real... sentia o calor dele junto de si.

Sorriu de leve e acarinhou docemente a face adormecida ao seu lado... Deslizando os dedos macios pelos lábios quentinhos. Sorriu ao sentir um doce beijo ser depositado na mão.

Viu os olhos violetas abrirem-se vagarosamente, para fitarem-lhe sorrindo. Arrepiou-se completamente ao sentir os lábios sobre os seus outra vez.

Os braços fortes enlaçaram-lhe a cintura com avidez, fazendo-a deitar a face no peito calmo do adorado.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado fechando os olhos e relaxando. Tinha-o para lhe proteger agora... Seu desejo havia sido realizado... De mais nada precisava agora...

In my field of paper flowers 

No meu campo de flores de papel

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar

**I lie inside myself for hours**

Eu deito dentro de mim por horas

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim

**--------FIM--------**

OI pessoal!!! Mais uma songfic para minha adorada coleção!!! XD Espero que gostem!

Beijoooosss!!!

--------Música--------

Imaginary - Evanescence


End file.
